manhunt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Manhunt 3 Wishlist
My wish for Manhunt 3 (if it ever does happen at this point) is for it to be a prequel to Manhunt 1. I'd love to find out more about Mr. Nasty and Valiant Video or perhaps it could focus on the Cerberus Leader or Ramirez, or maybe both of them as duel protagonists, or Piggsy and his origins/how he became Piggsy in the first place. There are so many directions they could go in with a Manhunt 1 prequel and before Manhunt 2 was even announced it was my dream that the game would be a prequel to the original, but it, unfortunately, did not pan out that way and instead Manhunt 2 was a big disappointment for me with how the storyline had zero connections to the first. I'd also want the game to be released for Nintendo Switch, please! ~~~~ *I wish Manhunt 3 will have Kinect or psmove integration. *I wish Manhunt 3 will be full HD in 42 fps (3d maybe?). *I wish Manhunt 3 still have those amazing voice actors who acted in Manhunt 2. *Will still have an engrossing story, and bloody gameplay with likable characters still intact. *'What happened to the old Manhunt 3 Wishlist? Please bring it back I still reading that. And GTA 4 Wishlist too Before it was released.' * I wish Jack Thompson would shut up so they could work on Manhunt 3 with peace of mind (to the extent of that making a psychotic horror game allows, of course :)) * I wish Manhunt 3 would have fewer shootouts, and more stealthy and instant-gore! Also, gun executions would be awesome, and so would anything that Rockstar remembers to add(Because they mostly have epic ideas). * I want Cash and some of the antagonists of Manhunt 1 back, like White Rabbit, Piggsy, and more Scarecrow information. * I wish the player gets more health, I complete 1 mission in 3 days. * Better graphics! * More Asylums! * More gangs. * More playable skins of antagonists. * More GTA or RDR references. * I want Camheads as some secret agents, not inmates who are as crazy as fuck. * I wish Manhunt 3 had customizable executions, where you could select parts of the victim to be hitten and/or different weapons to use in a single execution for instance. * I want them to add suppressors to guns to do stealth kills with a gun. * I want R* to add Red Dead Redemption related Easter Eggs. * I want a GTA 5 style first-person option. * I'd like a female protagonist, something new and fresh. Kinda like Hostel 2. * I'd like Rockstar to bring back the Snuff theme from the first game. * I'd like levels where you don't have any guns and you just have to sneak and avoid the hunters. * If it's made with a male protagonist I'd like them to add barehand executions. * More difficulty levels. Not just two. * References to the first two games. Example: One of the Bloodhounds from Manhunt 2 mentions a manhunt that took place in Carcer, referencing the first game obviously. * A new city inspired by a real-life dangerous city just like the first two games. Carcer City= Detroit, Cottonmouth= New Orleans. * Lots of bonus levels. * References to messed up horror films, especially films about snuff: A Serbian Film, August Underground trilogy, Life and Death of a Porno Gang, Vacancy 1 and 2, etc. * A great dark and disturbing soundtrack again. The score for the Manhunt games is amazing, too bad Craig Conner doesn't work at Rockstar anymore. They could get Kevin Manthei maybe. He did the score for the show Invader ZIM, and it had some moments where it really reminded me of the Manhunt soundtrack. * Lots and lots of unlockables. * Bring back the scoring system from the first game. * I would like to have a Halloween 1989 setting with police officers, a news correspondent, and a convicted criminal as well as being based on a fan-made Manhunt 3 Machinima film. * I want manhunt 3 to have more of weapons, executions, etc